


【吉艾】公路旅行

by Hopeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: 公路、啤酒、风和谋杀
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke
Kudos: 19





	【吉艾】公路旅行

1.  
吉克调高音量，碧昂丝沙哑的嗓音在狭小的车内回响，他又徒然地开了雨刮器，不管用，尘土依旧附在前车窗，只留下令人牙酸的噪音，他又调高了音量。

吉克叹了口气，烈日炎炎，车胎烫的惊人，他只能祈祷还能撑到加油站。他喝了点酒，不过这是荒无人烟的公路，晴空下只偶尔可见徐徐滚动的风滚草，所以也没什么大碍。他又点了根烟，烟雾在车内氤氲，满是刺鼻的尼古丁气味，他只有屏住呼吸按下车窗通风。

热浪张牙舞爪地袭来，吉克又调大空调的风速，不行，已经是最大了。他暗骂一声，但仍不放弃手指的烟卷，左手搭在车窗上，时不时灵活的抖抖手腕。他又深吸一口，尼古丁辛辣地散在全身各处，漫长的公路旅途让他神经疲惫，急需提神。

吉克慵懒地向外一瞥，一道刺眼的光芒闪过他的眼睛。他挑挑眉，右脚在油门上稍加用力，发动机响起一阵轰隆隆的悲鸣。吉克渐渐看清了光芒的来源，一个遮挡的很严实的人，看不清男女，手里拿一面小镜子，做着搭便车的手势。

吉克慢慢的减速，最终在那个人旁边停下。吉克眯着眼打量对方，黑色中长发，灰色眼睛，戴着单檐帽和口罩，很高，大概是男性，也很年轻，像穷游的大学生。吉克又吸了口烟，男人在他的注视下坦然地拉下口罩，长相颇为秀丽。他盯着吉克，声音很哑，好像很久没喝水，吉克的手已经在摸索副驾驶的酒瓶了，然而他说：

“有烟吗？”

吉克一愣，手却下意识的从口袋里掏出烟。年轻人轻车熟路的弹出一根，看上去烟瘾颇深，他还没点燃便深吸一口，有些失望道：“…烟？”

吉克心下了然，他嗤笑道：“不然呢？”

对方意义不明的支吾了一声，吉克挑了根新烟点上，抛了抛打火机刚准备问道：“你要不要……”

喷洒在鼻尖的热气令吉克呼吸一滞。

只见对方熟稔地凑近他嘴边的卷烟，直到另一道烟雾悄然升起。黑发的年轻人仰着头吞云吐雾，在日暮西下、连呼吸都仿若灼伤的荒原之上，吉克骤然感到一股不知名的力量攥住他的心脏。良久，俊秀的青年夹着烟卷，淡淡道：

“把车门打开。”

2.  
吉克的手僵硬地搭在方向盘上，刚刚还狼狈站在公路上搭车的年轻人已经泰然自若的在他的副驾驶翻着他冰柜的啤酒，还关了车载音乐，不忘说一句他不喜欢碧昂丝。

吉克觉得情况在逐渐失控。

他清了清嗓子，努力让自己听上去不太死板：

“呃，所以，你叫什么名字？”

“艾伦。”青年回答的干脆利落，又古怪的看了他一眼，“你连我的名字都没问就让我上车了？”

是你连名字都不报就擅自上来了吧。吉克无力的想。他又道：“那、艾伦，你多大？怎么会到这种地方？”

艾伦撬开了酒瓶，气泡咕嘟咕嘟的翻涌着，发出凉爽的气息。吉克的喉咙不自觉吞咽了下，艾伦干净利落仰头喝完大半瓶，完了，他看了眼吉克，“你要喝吗？”

“…我在开车。”

“哦。”艾伦说，“喝吗？”

“…再开一瓶。”

吉克一点不差的注视艾伦打开瓶子，自暴自弃地喝了一大口，酒精妥帖地安抚了他的大脑。他整个人不自觉的放松下来，艾伦隐蔽地打量了他几眼，小口小口酌着酒瓶道：“我被上辆车扔了下来。”

“为什么？”吉克问。

艾伦摊了摊手，“价格没谈拢。”

“什么价格？”

艾伦没说话。他晃了晃酒瓶，突然，他手腕一松，那瓶子就径直地掉在了吉克的大腿上，残余的酒液全撒在了吉克的裤子上。吉克眨了眨眼，还没等他意识到发生了什么，只见艾伦突兀的把别到了耳后，仿若变了一个人一般甜蜜、温柔地笑了起来，吉克又愣住了，他感到嘴唇上贴上来一道温热的触感。很快。一触即离。

吉克盯着他，而艾伦的手泰然自若的游弋他濡湿的大腿上，偏头道：

“之前的价格没谈拢——所以我决定再附加一个吻。成交吗？”

暧昧的氛围在狭小的车内蔓延，两人仿若较劲一般看着对方。良久，吉克率先败下阵来，他看上去颇为犹豫的说：

“…你成年了没？”

艾伦缓慢地眨了眨眼，仿若没听懂吉克的意思。直到吉克又尴尬地重复了一遍，他才像后知后觉一样明白吉克在说什么。他先是沉默地低着头，随后肩膀不自觉的抖动，竟然畅快地大笑起来：

“你这样、这样的人……居然也有原则？”

吉克不高兴的皱眉，“没错，我不对未成年人下手，小鬼。”

艾伦的笑声渐渐平息了，他又直直地盯着吉克看了一会儿，好像在确定他确实没在说笑话。艾伦摇摇头，颇为驴头不对马嘴道：

“你这里除了碧昂丝没别了吗？”

吉克粗鲁的呛回去：“不喜欢就下车。”

艾伦浑不在意的调试着，滋滋的电音逐渐变得清晰起来：

“…音乐过后…现在…最津津乐道的事件……”

“继黑寡妇……最出名的公路连环杀手……请各位司机注意……”

艾伦把酒瓶扔出窗外，像被宠坏的小孩一样问道：“你后面的冰柜还有酒吗？”

吉克扶了扶眼睛，“那个冰柜坏了。”

“哦。”

艾伦说完，车内陷入一阵死寂的沉默，只剩下广播的女主持还在用夸张的语气讲着触目惊心的案情经过。吉克的手指在方向盘上有节奏的敲着：

“你在这条路上多久了？”吉克突然问。

“有一阵子了。”艾伦说。

“有这样的人游荡在公路上，你不害怕吗？”

艾伦似笑非笑地看了他一眼，“怎么，担心我杀了你？”

吉克避开他的目光，“你做这行多久了？”他又问。

艾伦的双腿搭在车上，看着车顶，浑不在意的吞云吐雾，“不记得了。”

吉克不断地分神看着艾伦，在这样破旧狭小的车里，他抽着烟，那头黑发散着，灰色的眼睛像烟气聚集的神，在红极的日光下，显得既堕落又美艳。

吉克的心中涌出一股渴望。他感到喉咙无比干渴，他夺过艾伦手里还剩最后一点的酒，一口气喝个精光。吉克颤抖地松开踏板，道：“…车好像坏了，你下去看看。”

艾伦看了眼窗外，天快要黑了，白天闷热的空气变得凉爽，几乎有点凉意逼人。他点点头，拉开了车门下去。吉克熄了火，一个人坐在车里，他放松了座椅，颤抖地为自己点上最后一根烟，享受尼古丁带来的快感，车内广播还在忠实播报：

“……据最新抢救回的受害人所言……是一个宣称车辆故障的金发男人……”

END

*艾伦的原话其实是：“你这样、这样的人渣……居然也有原则？”

后记：

黑发的男人微笑地看着他，吉克一时感到天旋地转，是那口酒。他咬着牙，只见艾伦轻柔的凑到他耳边道：

“你被捕了，吉克。”


End file.
